Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Kairi version)
Inside the castle, Aladdin and Jasmine were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in fourteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Kairi after she had arrived. Then Ansem showed up and approached Aladdin. "Aladdin, there's something important I have to tell you." said Ansem. "Not now, Ansem." said Aladdin, who was too much in a mood for what Ansem had to say. Right now, Aladdin only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Ansem said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Ventus!" said Ansem. "Ventus? Oh yes, of course, Ventus. Why, where is the boy?" asked Aladdin. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Ansem. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Aladdin. Ansem said, "But..." But Ansem was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear The Sultan. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said The Sultan. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Eris had succeeded in killing princess Kairi, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Kairi wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell had washed Kairi and dressed her in a warm purple T-shirt and matching pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Kairi on, with a rose in her hand. The fairies knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Aladdin and Jasmine, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Thumbelina broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Crysta and Tinker Bell followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Eris had won. But most of all, how will Aladdin and Jasmine react to this? "Poor King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine." Crysta said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Tinker Bell added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Thumbelina snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Tinker Bell, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Mermaid awakens." said Thumbelina. They took what could be the last look of Kairi forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Thumbelina spoke. "Come!" said Thumbelina, and she, Crysta, and Tinker Bell began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Kairi fair, Blue of nighttime in your eyes Hair the color of the mahogany Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Kairi, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Kairi, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Goofy from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Tinker Bell noticed this and put Goofy right back to sleep. Thumbelina has now finally put Aladdin and Jasmine to sleep and has just put the spell on Ansem. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Ventus. Seems he's fallen in love with some Intergalactic girl." Thumbelina suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Ansem had said. "Intergalactic girl?" said Thumbelina, as she quickly flew back to Ansem and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Mermaid, who was actually the Intergalactic girl. Could Ventus have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The Intergalactic girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Thumbelina, trying to keep him awake. "Just some Intergalactic girl he met." said Ansem sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Thumbelina. "Once upon...a dream!" Ansem said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Mermaid! Prince Ventus!" said Thumbelina, when she finally realized the truth. Mermaid mentioned that she met the Keyblade Bearer in Once upon a dream. So that means the Keyblade Wielder she met was actually Prince Ventus. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Thumbelina. Then she, Crysta, and Tinker Bell flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Ventus was still riding through the wilderness with Dumbo under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Dumbo and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Dumbo. Dumbo gave him a wink, cheering him on. Then Ventus easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Eris's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Ventus was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for fourteen years. Ventus was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the pink elephants jumped at him and started to take him. Ventus struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more pink elephants kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Eris smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Discord screamed, as the pink elephants continued tying Ventus up and gagging him with a green cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Eris appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Ventus' face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a space cadet, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Eris, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the pink elephants and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the pink elephants carried Ventus out as Eris continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the fairies were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Ventus was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Ventus' Keyblade was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Ventus. "Eris!" gasped the ginger-haired fairy, the black-haired fairy, and the blonde-haired pixie. "She's got Prince Ventus!" said Tinker Bell. Then Thumbelina knew where Eris could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Thumbelina said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Crysta. Then Thumbelina's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Thumbelina, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs